


Dana Divines

by SemblanceOfSanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemblanceOfSanity/pseuds/SemblanceOfSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the embodiment of what he fears most. A strange paradox, you are. The new, the old. The unafraid, the timid. The moon, the -" Dana bit her lip. "But that would give it away." The girls get their fortunes told at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana Divines

"Dana Divines," the glowing sign read.

"No. Absolutely not," Hermione declared, but the girls dragged her in anyway.

"Ah, the young ladies wish to know their future," Dana crooned. "But perhaps not of their careers." She winked.

"A man of great influence, burdened by purpose and by guilt. He will embrace your individualism and your drive. You will help him move forward," Ginny was told.

"Tragedy will darken your world," Angelina was told. "But humor and inherent goodness will lighten it again."

"Oh, please," Hermione muttered

"He is missing something," Dana continued. "While you can never fill that hole, don't be disillusioned. He loves you. And quit feeling guilty, love." Dana patted Angelina on the cheek.

Dana frowned as she turned to Hermione. "You will be divorced."

"What -"

"Ah, moonchild." Dana moved on to Luna, cutting Hermione short. Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder comfortingly. "So open to all: bright and unhindered by expectations of perfection. Yours will be a happy union, but one that is looked down upon by friends and strangers alike. You won't be upset, but he will. You are the embodiment of what he fears most. A strange paradox, you are. The new, the old. The unafraid, the timid. The moon, the -" Dana bit her lip. "But that would give it away. Knowledge of one's destiny leads to a change of destiny. I see happiness: my words shall not ruin that. Keep your eyes open, moonchild. He's closer than you think."

They each paid Dana happily (Hermione stormed outside, so Ginny covered this adventure). The girls wandered through the fair in search of cotton candy. Luna let her eyes drift to the laughing children on the rotating wheel in the sky, and accidentally bumped into a fellow fair-goer.

"My bad, so sorry," the man apologized, reaching out to steady her. "Oh, Luna -"

"Professor Lupin, how lovely to see you."


End file.
